


Who wants to kill Tony Stark

by Gunuannuan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunuannuan/pseuds/Gunuannuan





	Who wants to kill Tony Stark

**NO.5。超级坏蛋**

危险等级：一颗星

Tony Stark AKA钢铁侠，除了他自己标榜的那些身份，他同样也是世界上各大组织反派开会讨论拟定的猎杀名单第一名。他有着和任何一个超级英雄应该有的行为准则相反的表现形式，高调，自负，玩世不恭。Tony，用小辣椒的话来说，风骚的像个活靶子。但即使那些坏蛋蠢蠢欲动，开动自己并不算灵光的大脑，想出一些幼稚的坏点子来破坏世界，他们的威胁指数依旧只有一颗星。这当然说得通，因为Tony还有一个合格的护花使者——Steve Rogers AKA 美国队长。

好吧，又是一个风和日丽万里无云的好天气，适合坏蛋出来搞破坏。

这次是一群粉红色的玩具兔子，就是大人们为了哄孩子睡觉给他们买的那些小家伙，只是他们现在集体变的比浩克还大一圈。【Bunny Smash！】这大概会是他们的新口号。攻击力很一般但是力气却大的异常，地上那些坑坑洼洼足以证明。讽刺的是，他们被美国队长的盾牌砸扁或者鹰眼的箭射中，都会变成粉红泡泡。

不得不说，Steve在战役前半阶段还是游刃有余的，直到他看到Tony被兔子耳朵甩了一下，震出去十几米，大概，的距离，重重落在地上。谁让他在那些玩具发毛的时候故意去揪它的耳朵，戳他的眼睛，捏它的鼻子，这完全是活该。当然这些只是鹰眼的抱怨，然后轻车熟路的替队长掩护。

后面的战斗进程明显加快，Steve单手抱着Tony迅速解决战斗。复仇者们都开始同情那些智商明显余额不足的坏蛋，要被迫代替某个罪魁祸首承担美国队长的怒火。Tony还在昏迷呢，即使他醒着，Steve也不忍心对他大吼（尽管那完全出于担心和害怕失去），只要那个小混蛋皱一下眉或是伸出手像个孩子索要抱抱，（自制力爆棚的）队长就毫不犹豫妥协。

 

 

 

**NO.4 Bruce Banner AKA Hulk**

危险等级：两颗星

说真的，Bruce在复仇者中是脾气最好的一个，擅长忍耐。即使他自己说没什么耐心，但只要不扒掉他的裤子拍落照很难让他失控，“脾气控制法”和草药茶也许是他的制胜法宝。即便如此，也总有一个人能把他刺激的濒临发毛变绿，毫无疑问，那家伙就是Tony

曾几何时，复仇者还没有正式成立，他们还在神盾局的航空母舰上。Tony就试着挑战他的底线了，哦不，不是说他拿什么锥子戳Bruce，那在他看来就像炸毛的猫在磨爪子，是Tony和Steve的第一次争吵。

你们真的就不能无视我专心吵架嚒？Bruce在Tony和Steve都把询问和要求肯定的视线投向自己的时候忍不住抱怨，他支支吾吾的开口，选择了站在Tony这边，不仅为他赢得了Steve的白眼一枚也为他之后成为钢铁侠的私人医生迈出了历史性的一步。

Bruce的一小步，盾铁夫夫恋爱史的一大步。

Tony · 别扭傲娇 · Stark绝对不会在“老冰棍”“老古董”面前坦露自己的感情，所以他很明智的选择了有着物理（和感情一点不相干的）博士作为咨询师。也算不上真正的咨询，只是单方面的倾诉和催眠。

当Bruce无法继续承担这个任重而道远的职责，也可以说，他实在看不下去Steve和Tony的双向暗恋，赶在自己变绿之前把成为Tony树洞的任务交给了“拯救世界”的美国队长。

事情的发展如他所料的一帆风顺，看那两个整天黏在一起的家伙就知道了。

 

 

 

**NO.3鹰眼**

危险等级：三颗星。

Clint穿着侍者黑色的燕尾服，白色衬衫和一个可爱的小领结，右手端着托盘底部，上面是一杯淡黄色的香槟，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群走到某个窝在沙发里休息的矮富帅身边

Tony四仰八叉完全不顾及形象的放松身体，他抽抽鼻子睁开假寐的眼【你穿这个很合适，肥啾】Clint狠狠翻了个白眼，同样是出任务当卧底，这个讨人厌的铁罐本色出演他的花花公子，而自己却苦逼兮兮的作侍应。他把香槟重重的放在Tony面前的桌子上，那家伙还有这样的怪癖，立刻反唇相讥

【装模作样】

Tony挑起了眉毛看他

【我记得你之前穿着盔甲飞来飞去一整天都不累，不过是和队长跳了支舞罢了】

Clint吊着眼睛上下打量Tony，他现在看起来像是刚跑完马拉松似的。实际上他不过是和Steve在舞池里抱着转了几圈，就嚷嚷着饿，贴心的队长立刻去给他准备食物，而这家伙就在这坐享其成。

【我以前可没有和Steve交往】

Tony摆出一副“别羡慕我”的模样，Clint · 少女心 · Barton的背景立刻燃起熊熊烈火，要知道Natasha依旧不肯答应他的约会，不论他怎么撒娇耍赖。

【我已经吃了两块披萨和一份青柠派。但是没办法，你知道，Steve的手艺】

Tony低头揉捏自己的肚子，为即将逝去或者说从来没存在过的六块腹肌而伤感

【我以前从没这么能吃】

也许你怀孕了，Clint原本想这样揶揄他一下，但他同时也考虑到这样可能会给Bruce添加多余的工作负担，我可真善良，他想着然后换了措辞

【你以前可没有和Steve交往】

 

 

 

**NO.2 Natasha AKA 黑寡妇**

危险等级：四颗星

如果你有幸成为神盾局的探员，请记住这一点，不要给Natasha任何尖锐的物品。

由此可见，红发女人是个绝对危险的存在。神盾局的任务，由她和好队长一起执行，要知道，双重保障是有必要的，Natasha可还在生理期呢。

【这是你第一次约会嚒，队长？】

Steve僵硬的搂着Natasha的腰在公园里“漫步”，时不时留心任何时候都可能出现的目标人物。他扭过头看着Natasha脸上有点茫然

【什么】Steve说。

【这是你第一次的约会嚒？】

显然的，Natasha还在为上次的“初吻”事件而耿耿于怀，要知道，她原本可以得到美国队长自1945年以来的初吻。这听起来多么酷炫，她想要这个，纯粹出于黑寡妇式的恶趣味。但Steve轻描淡写的一句【不】彻底打破了她的幻想。

Steve在Natasha竖着眉毛的注视下尴尬的挠了挠脸颊，然后挠了挠头发，最后轻咳一声。黑寡妇张着耳朵等待她想要的答案，但是

【并不】

Steve咧嘴笑了一下，似乎是回忆起什么美好的事情，他看起来蠢透了，但是又格外的甜蜜美好。

Natasha缓缓的放下自己扬起来的眉毛，掩饰自己的失落和好奇。具有极佳洞察力的美国队长Steve倒是没注意或者没在意，他继续道

【事实上，你也认识他】

【他】黑寡妇迅速的捕捉到了这个关键词，好吧，又是Tony Stark。初吻也好，约会也好，都是他的！这没办法让Natasha不沮丧，也许还有别的...她小心翼翼的瞟了一眼Steve的咚。

 

 

 

_**NO 5 Coulson** _

危险等级：五颗星。

Coulson复活之后花了五分之一的时间休养生息，另外五分之一的时间用来哀悼缅怀（假死的）Fury局长，剩下的时间完全用来花痴美国队长——帮他寻找遗落在茫茫大海里的盾牌。

要知道，这任务消耗了他近乎全部的精力，财力，人力，和物力。Coulson每天都灰头土脸散发着“生人勿近”的黑色气场，直到他的付出得到上帝垂怜，经过了一个月，Coulson终于找到了队长的盾牌。

他仔细的把它擦洗干净，甚至还绑了淡粉色的蝴蝶结，Coulson准备把这个好消息告诉Steve。

但大家看起来好奇怪。

在他去复仇者大厦的路上，遇到的特工，看起来都是一脸便秘的表情，欲言又止，好像还有点同情？

这个谜团等Coulson（黑）进入大厦的时候得到了解答

Steve兴奋异常的握着新的盾牌向他走来，Phill · 石化 · Coulson挪不动脚步只呆呆立在那里看着Steve · 自带柔光 · Rogers炫耀着他的新武器，那喜悦溢于言表

Coulson最后忍不住问了一句

【他什么时候做的这个】

Steve的回答几乎让他破碎成一片一片，然后风化

【一个月前】

我早晚有一天要杀了Tony Stark这个小混蛋！！！

 

 

 

END


End file.
